


To Confide

by MintGreenDreams



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, Spoilers, We Die Like Men, not even gonna try to make it over 500 words, shuake is only implied and tbh not necessary, vaguely post cruise ship but before Hell(tm)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintGreenDreams/pseuds/MintGreenDreams
Summary: Akira has a doubt regarding the cognitive world.As much as Morgana wants to sleep, he clears it.(Persona 5 spoilers up until the seventh Palace)





	To Confide

**Author's Note:**

> Because you should keep your cat best friend updated, at all times.

“Hey, Morgana, I have a question.”

The groan he heard in response was expected. It was late after all, way past midnight, and he should be asleep. But sleep wasn’t coming, not the nights before, not tonight, not the nights to come.

“In the middle of the night? Can’t it wait?” He was clearly irritated, but not as much as he usually was. There was a soft, guilty tone to his voice, softening the edges. He knew that recent events had left most of them sleepless. 

“I guess I’m curious,” Akira said, snorting a laugh when Morgana mumbled something about curiosity killing the cat. Slowly, the tension was already leaving his body. He wasn’t alone, not for a second.

“Get it over with so I can get back to sleep,” the non-cat said, begrudgingly sitting up on Akira’s chest. The boy twirled a lock of hair in his hands, eyes already accustomed to the dark.

“…if someone has a Palace and dies before it’s taken down, does their Palace keep existing?”

There was a beat that passed before he saw Morgana fully kick into consciousness, obviously having connected the dots.

“Wait, is this about _him_? Did he have a Palace? Does he _still_ have a Palace?!” He was standing up now, each question punctuated with a very painful stomp on his chest.

Akira smiled, a little breathless. “You didn’t answer the question.”

Morgana sat back down on his chest, bright blue eyes wide. “It _is_ about him.” He concluded. After a few moments, he continued, “…No, I’m pretty sure someone’s Palace disappears if they die.”

“...So... if there’s still a Palace…” Akira murmured seriously to himself.

“…he’s still alive.” 

His heart stopped for a second, then started beating wildly in his chest, right under Morgana’s paws. He stared, at Morgana, but past him, into a forbidden hope he knew he shouldn’t be feeling, for the sake of his friends, of his team, of his country, but _damn it all_ , he missed Goro Akechi so much it physically hurt, and he’d been so selfless since the beginning of all of this that he could afford to be selfish...

…Just this once.

“Stop crying, you big baby.” Morgana fished him out of his thoughts with a soft hit to his cheek, his words containing no bite. He looked… sympathetic. 

Akira breathed a tiny laugh, wiping the tears away. He could cry later. For right now…

“Don’t tell anyone about this, okay?”

“About the Palace or the fact that you cried because of it?” The non-cat replied, earning himself a flick on the forehead.

“The Palace, smartass.” Akira quipped back, thankful for the way Morgana could so easily lighten the mood. 

“At least I’m smart! You’re just an ass.” Morgana shook his head. “Speaking of, you must’ve spent all your energy figuring that out.” What was next was obvious. “ Let’s go back to sleep.” Came the much awaited demand, and Akira smiled, fond.

 

The sounds of their peaceful sleep could be heard all throughout the morning in the dusty attic of Leblanc.

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever continue this...? Who knows...  
> I didn't know how to finish this, and 500 words is not much but  
> Listen  
> Mona and Joker? Being besties?  
> Perfect.  
> Shower me in it.  
> I love my bois <3
> 
> I want to write Ann being besties with Akira too! That brOTP gives me life and honestly? I Trust LesbiAnn With My Life.  
> Technically, Akira tells only Ann after this. They go into the Palace with Mona, but only advance a day later when the team's caught up and ready to save Akechi.
> 
> So I'mma make like a bunny and hop out! Thanks for reading~


End file.
